narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokoshie Kiku
Tokoshie Kiku is originally from Vegitable Country. She moved to Konoha when she was 11. Background Kiku was the youngest child is her family. She had two brothers, Matsudai and Zetsumei. Four weeks before Part 1, Kiku was 12 and she fell ill with the flu. Her mother and father were out running errans. A strange man barged into their house and tried to rob them. He impailed Zetsumei in the stomach so he would die slowly. His last words were "Get Kiku out of here". Their parents arrived back at the house and were greeted with the horror of their dismantled house, their eldest son bleeding to death, their second son and only daughter huddled in the corner, and a malicous man standing in front of them. He crushed her mothers throat and stabbed her father. He tried to kill Matsudai, but he grabbed Kiku and ran. He ran out of the house into the forest. The man was followng them and found them. He snapped Matsudai's neck and almost killed Kiku when Matsudai landed one final blow to the man. Kiku ran as fast as she could out of the forest. She made it to Konoha, barely. And so, the series begins. Part 1 She ment Naruto when she stumbled, sobbing, into Konoha and he brought her to Tsunade immediatly. She was later healed of her flu. She became friends with Naruto, Sakura and Hinata. But, everyone else didn't like her. Kiku trained very hard hoping that the other childen would approve and be kind an friendly to her. She became good in school, but still, no one liked her. Sasuke told her "You're a stubborn brat, no one likes you, except it,". She ran away crying and ran into Iruka. She was so scared that she started stuttering "I...I'm so sorry. P...P...Please don't hurt me,". Iruka replies "Hurt you!? Why would I do that?! Why are you crying?" She tells him and says "Sasuke, hmm. Don't take it personaly, he doesn't like anyone." He took her and Naruto to ramen. Naruto says that ramen can cure anything. The next day, she avoids Sasuke and makes it through the day, happy hanging out with Naruto. She is last seen watching the sunset on the top of a building with everyone else the day Naruto left. She says "Good luck, Naruto. Good luck," then the episode ends. Part 2 She is first seen running up to Naruto and hugging with tears of joy in her eyes. She says that she missed him very much and she made two new friends, Lee and Temari. She looks very different from before, she confuses Naruto for a second he suddenly recegnizes her and they catch up. She trained extremely hard to impress Naruto. She did impress him. She doesn't have any large apperances for a while. Until, she goes missing. The Akatsuki kidnapps her. She is next seen waking up from being knocked out with the Akatsuki in front of her. She starts getting frantic and cried. Itachi tells her that everything will be alright and she calms down. He tells her that she will be joining the Akatsuki, she disagrees. Itachi says "We do this the easy way or the hard way. Please, join, I don't want to have to hurt you," She says no. He implusivly shouts "I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU! Just, please, join," she agrees. She is seen again in the traditional Akatsuki cloak. Naruto can't belive what he sees, she never seemed like that kind of girl. She is forced to fight Naruto. Before she zips off ,she cries a little and says "I'm sorry, I've made a mistake, I'm your enemy now, I'm sorry," Her nails and ring were unknown, so she paints them purple, like her senpai. When Itachi dies, she is seen sobbing over his grave. She screams "Damn you, Sasuke. DAMN YOU!!!" Itachi wasn't only her senpai, she had "feelings" for him. She is one of the last active Akatsuki member. She doesn't like Madara or Sasuke and they don't like her either. She watches when Kabuto ressurects Itachi and she cries. Sasuke tells her she's useless and soft, and that's when she snaps. She punches Sasuke EXTREMELY hard. She stands over Sasuke and says "Don't tell me I'm useless, I loved him, and you can't bring him back. You killed him because you never listened the... whole story." He regrets all of the bad he thought about her. Basics Name: Tokoshie Kiku Age: Part 1: 12-13 Part 2: 15-16 Birthday: January 2 Height: Part 1: 4'10 1/2 Part 2: 5'2 Weapon: Shuriken Rank: Chuunin Affiliations: Konoha, Akatsuki Relations: Kiku's Mother and Father, Matsudai(Older Brother), Zetsumei(Older Brother) Element: Fire Flaws: Sensative, prone to crying, scared of water, lazy sometimes, has moments of no emotion Apperance Hair: Dark Black Eyes: Like Konan's, dark red and no pupils, often tired looking Clothing/Hairstyle Part 1 ---- -Longsleeve fishnet shirt -Orange strapless shirt -Red, Karin length shorts -Unkempt, cheek length -Messy bangs -Fishnets going up to her mid-thigh -Normal shoes Part 2(Before Akatsuki) ---- -Gray, Kimono like, knee length dress with no shoulders(Like Temari's Part 1 dress) -Normal Shoes -Fishnets going all the way to her neck -Samui styled hair, red streak near her face Akatsuki(keep in mind, the cloak is covering this) -Black, elbow sleve, shirt showing mid drif. Colar like Ino's in part 1 -Normal black pants -Akatsuki shoes -Same hair Category:DRAFT